


I Want to See Your Animal Side

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Drabble collection [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry secretly loves it, Liam is his firefighter boyfriend, Louis is a slut in a bar, M/M, Niall likes to fight, Zayn is a lawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for another Drabble! Niall gets drunk and starts bar fights. He's basically famous for it. Harry secretly loves it. There's oral sex and Louis getting kicked in the chest. Liam is literally perfect and Zayn is completely in love with him (So you know, real life, but fictional.)</p>
<p>Read it. Enjoy it. Leave some damned prompts and pairings. </p>
<p>This story is dedicated to frommylips2yourears.tumblr.com an incredibly sweet fan. I sincerely hope this is good enough, i did my best.</p>
<p>Title is lyrics from Death Valley by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to See Your Animal Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frommylips2yourears](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frommylips2yourears).



Niall always gets in bar fights so Harry has to keep a constant watch on him every time they go to a pub.

Harry is an optimist. Maybe this time will be different he tells himself. Over the last four years this phrase has gone from a wish to a mantra. It never is, but nobody ever accused Harry of setting realistic goals. Niall tugs him into the first pub they see and the bar tender sighs as soon as they walk through the door.

Niall has a bit of a reputation around London, which is staggering really considering there are over seven thousand pubs in London. They call him the Dubliner, which isn’t really accurate considering Niall is actually from Mullingar, but the blond thinks it makes him sound like a superhero. To the pub owners he’s on the opposite end of the scale.

Niall has a strange personality. He’s generally chill and happy all the time, but he changes when he drinks. He gets possessive and downright ornery. Niall’s reputation comes from the fact that he’s started over two hundred bar fights. Two hundred and seventeen by Harry’s count, just to be accurate.

The bar tender just points to a sign. It says “Brawls will not be permitted. Take it outside or to Scotland Yard.” There’s a picture of Niall’s mug shot taped to it. The blonde is smiling brightly, even with his eye swelled shut and his face mottled from bruising. Harry nods, Niall doesn’t seem to notice, just sauntering to an open table so Harry can go order.

“Best non-alcoholic beer you have please. But cut it with stout. Doesn’t matter how it tastes. I just want to keep the alcohol content low.” Harry sighs.

“Should I keep my phone out, or are you going to keep the Dubliner under control?” The Barkeep hands Harry two glasses poured to his specifications.

Harry tosses a few crumpled notes on the bar and says “He’s from Mullingar.” He walks away without another word, sliding his way through the small crowd. When he gets to the table he hands Niall his beer and sighs. “Niall. Love. I can’t afford any more dental work for you right now. They won’t take you at any NHS hospitals for getting your crowns knocked out at the Red Lion.”

“I’ll behave Harry.” Niall laughs. Maybe this time will be different.

“You better. Bail is a bitch to get for repeat offenders.” Harry groans. The last time cost him half of his savings.

“We almost always get out before cops show up. Chill Styles. Drink this piss water you Brits call beer.” Niall laughs again. He’s so easy going, so sweet and funny, Harry doesn’t know where the Dubliner comes from.

Harry’s phone beeps and he checks it even though he knows what it’s going to say. “Zayn’s on his way. Him and Liam will be here soon.”

“Don’t know why you insist on keeping my solicitor around. Zayn’s a good guy and all, but I feel like with him and his husband it’s gay’s night out. When’s the last time we had a proper date, just you and me?” Niall asks.

“Because we pay him by the hour so it’s cheaper to just have him ride with me down to the jail. We can have one when you go three nights in a pub without a row.” Harry smiles. Truth is he’d rather do that, rather have a nice dinner and maybe go see a film, but Niall always seems so much more comfortable on worn leather seats with a glass of beer in his hand.

“How about we go now? There’s a sushi place down the street. I’ll try it just for you, even if it does seem revolting.” Niall laughs and it’s so easy.

“Sushi sounds good.” Liam laughs. 

“Hey Leemo, you got here quick. Thought you guys lived across town.” Niall smiles and scoots around the seat so that Zayn and Liam can sit down. 

“We do, but my station is just down the road from here.” Liam tells him. He lets Zayn in first, the dark boy taking the spot next to Niall. 

“Vasappenin?” Zayn asks. It’s kind of become a joke to these four. It’s the first thing Niall asked when he met Zayn, still in the drunk tank.

“Not much here, Harry’s stressed about finals and I’m a carefree prick with a guitar. You?” Niall laughs at his own joke.

“I literally saved a cat from a tree today.” Liam shrugs. “Not the best use of fire station resources, but I can’t complain. The cat was really cute.”

“Of course you did.” Niall rolls his eyes.

“My hero.” Zayn giggles. He kisses his husband on the cheek and then says. “Not much for me either. Had to spend the whole day filing paperwork away.”

“Pretty boring for a hot shot criminal defense attorney.” Niall laughs. “Guess you need me to keep your business going.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that statement’s accuracy.” Zayn laughs.

“Well I can confirm that I need another beer. Haz?” Niall flutters his eyelashes and Harry laughs. He hops out of the booth and goes up to the bar. He orders another two of his drinks and throws down more cash. By the time he gets back Liam is laughing and Niall is gesturing wildly. “- So he says, ‘He’s not an eggplant, he’s retarded!”

Harry sighs. The joke isn’t really that funny, but Niall finds it hilarious anyway. He never should have told it to the blond. Zayn laughs and Liam is doubled over. Leave it to Liam to find Niall funny. Harry isn’t jealous though, he knows Niall only has eyes for him. Oh there they are. Niall’s eyes are bright and sparkling when he notices Harry has returned.

“Thanks beautiful.” Niall takes his glass and plants a sloppy kiss to Harry’s cheek. Harry falls in love every time. It’s impossible not to. He slides his hand under Harry’s and clings loosely to the brunet’s spidery fingers. 

“Welcome babes.” Harry smiles fondly.

“And people say we’re sappy.” Zayn laughs and pretends to gag.

“You are sappy.” Harry says. “It’s only sappy if you’re not perfect soul mates like us. We’re just cute.”

“Sickeningly so.” Zayn laughs again. Liam is pouting and Zayn kisses it. “They don’t know what they’re talking about Leeyum. We’re totally soul mates.”

 

A few drinks later Harry is pretty sure that the bartender isn’t using the non alcoholic base anymore. He’s feeling tipsy and that’s a very bad thing, because Niall has had at least three more beers than he has. At the moment Niall is in the loo, Liam went with him to make sure that the blond doesn’t get into any scuffles. Zayn is getting another round so Harry is sitting by himself, wondering if moles like living underground or if they just do it because they can.

“Hey gorgeous. How bout you dump the blond and come home with me? Show me what those lips can do.” The words come from a cinnamon haired boy leaning on his table. This is bad.

“Go away. I don’t want anything to do with anyone but Niall.” Harry whispers. 

“Come on, let me show you what a real man is like.” the stranger says. 

“You takin him to meet one then? Because you look more like a Disney princess than a real man.” a voice says. It’s Irish and laced with liquor. Oh god no. Maybe this time will be different.

The stranger turns and scoffs at Niall. “Beat it Blondie, this here is some prime rib. He doesn’t need a McDonalds hamburger like you.”

The fist flying through the air tells Harry that this time will not, in fact, be different. Liam manages to get a hold on Niall’s arms before the blow can land. That turns out to be a bad idea. Niall jumps up, using Liam for leverage, and kicks both feet squarely into the strangers chest. He goes flying through the air into another table and the bar erupts in noise and fighting.

Liam drops Niall square on his arse and covers them. “Run. Just go.” He shouts and then he jumps into the fray, flinging people aside to get to his husband.

Harry grabs Niall’s wrist and drags him out of the pub as fast as he can, not looking to see if the bar tender is dialing his phone. He probably is. They always do. Harry runs past his car and down an alley a block from the pub. It’s starting now and harry can’t fight it. A primal side of him comes out when Niall fights. He loves it, especially if the fight started over Harry.

“Fucking slut deserved it.” Niall mutters.

Harry drags him deeper into the alley behind a wooden fence. He checks the area for winos and when he finds it secure he pushes Niall against the wall. His lips kiss hungrily along the exposed flesh of Niall’s neck. His hands reach down and unbuckle Niall’s trousers, sliding them down just enough to let out his arse and cock.

Niall is already hard, he always is after a fight. Harry thinks it’s because he knows what happens to the curly haired boy when he sees the blond defend him. It might just be the adrenaline. Or maybe Niall just has a fetish. Either way it doesn’t matter.

Harry drops to his knees and Niall’s hands find the back of his head. The whole motion is practiced, replayed over and over to the point of ridiculousness. “You too you slut. Flirting with every man that comes along.” Niall mutters. Harry hates how much it turns him on. This was never a thing with any of his other boyfriends. But he knows Niall doesn’t really think of him like that, so it doesn’t bother him. “Who do you belong to?”

“Only you babes.” Harry moans. He licks a stripe up Niall’s throbbing cock. “Only you.”

“Fucking right slut.” Niall moans. He pushes his cock to Harry’s mouth and the brunet swallows it down greedily. He gulps and sucks at Niall, trying desperately to take him all at once. Niall isn’t huge, he’s not small either, slightly bigger than average, but Harry has a really sensitive gag reflex. Then he remembers something he read online and folds his left thumb into his left hand, squeezing as much as he can

He slides Niall all the way down his throat to the base. Niall moans loudly and Harry is afraid they’ll be caught. He doesn’t stop though. His throat opens and closes around Niall’s cock and the blond says “Fuck Styles, slut been practicing without me or somethin?”

Harry pulls back, but not off, and shakes his head. He swirls his tongue around Niall and palms himself through his jeans. He can’t cum yet though. When they get home Niall will ride him until they both fall apart. Niall is the one to focus on now. Niall is close. Harry can tell by the way his head falls back against the cold bricks. 

He swallows Niall back down to the hilt and moves his head only slightly, stimulating Niall with contractions in his throat. Niall moans and grips Harry’s head harder. “Fuck. I’m going to cum. Take it slut.” 

Harry does so gladly. He swallows Niall’s load and milks him with his mouth until Niall falls back against the wall. He’s spent, but he’ll regain his energy soon enough. Harry stands up and licks his lips. Niall kisses him on the cheeks. “Sorry Harry, got caught up in the moment.”

“I don’t mind. Not with you. Not as long as you don’t really think that.” Harry smiles.

“Think what? I was talking about the bar fight.” Niall laughs. “You’re totally a slut.”

Harry groans and he puts his arm around Niall’s shoulder. “Only for you. You make me one.”

“Because you secretly love it when I fight.” Niall smirks and Harry laughs.

“Don’t tell Zayn. He’ll be so pissed.” Harry laughs.

“Probably not. While you were goin down on me He and Liam snuck down the other alley down there.” Niall points at an alley down the way. “I’m pretty sure he’s doin it to Liam right now.”

“Absolute slut that one.” Harry laughs.

“Yeah, but he’s not my slut so I don’t care much.” Niall laughs. He ducks out from under Harry’s arms and runs a little ahead. “Now let’s go scare ‘em. I bet Zayn screams like a bitch!”

The blond takes off and Harry laughs and follows. This time wasn’t different. But maybe next time will be. Harry is an optimist after all.


End file.
